Temperature senders are known in which a thermistor is located in an electrically conductive thermal probe and spring biased thereagainst by spring means which complete a sender circuit. In the past, the probe has included a barrel shaped terminal portion with an annular head portion which slide fits in a mating connector on a wiring harness. Such prior temperature senders do not include a separate probe surface for checking continuity of the sensing circuit. Also such prior temperature senders do not have a connector cover cavity which is configured to be sealed by a resilient annular, multi-lipped sealing element carried by the mating connector.
Other electrical connectors are known in which a terminal is molded in-situ of a female connector housing. In such cases the female connector housing can have an integral tab for indexing a mating connector with respect to the female connector housing. Such indexing serves to align a clip terminal on the mating connector with a male terminal portion of the terminal. Furthermore, it is known to provide such female connector housing with a cavity in which a seal can seat to seal between the mating connector and the female connector housing.